


Избавься от него

by yisandra



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, Intimidation, M/M, Twincest, mirror!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глава Синей драконьей армии, прозванный Тёмным Воителем, обласкан милостью Такхизис. Единственное, что не устраивает Всебесцветную – избыточная привязанность Воителя к его брату-близнецу – магу, носящему белые одежды. Подобная привязанность, несомненно, является прискорбной слабостью, от которой необходимо избавиться. Вместе с её объектом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Избавься от него

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел "Тот, кто берёт не спрашивая". Написано на ЗФБ-2016, на спецквест, задание - мифологема «Братоубийство». Текст являет собой частичное mirror!AU и содержит в себе жестокое обращение с Рейстлином и угрозы насилия.

Рейстлин сидел на койке, неловко поджав затекшие ноги. У него забрали не только пояс со всеми карманами, плащ, тёплые чулки и шарф, но и сапоги, так что спустить ступни на пол он просто не мог — камень был мало того, что грязный, так ещё и совершенно ледяной, ноги от такого заломит моментально, а через некоторое время и чувствительность пропадёт. Примерно к тому моменту, как храбрый светлый маг начнёт кашлять, чихать и захлёбываться соплями, до чего, по ощущениям и сейчас уже было недалеко. 

Хотя сейчас он совсем не ощущал себя храбрым. Откровенно говоря, ему было страшно.

Нельзя сказать, что с ним обошлись особенно грубо — вовсе нет, его не били, не угрожали скорыми пытками и последующей расправой и даже руки развязали, прежде чем оставить в камере. А что отняли всё, чем пленник мог бы с лёгкостью удавиться или что попытаться превратить в оружие — так это вполне ожидаемо, надо радоваться, что шнуровку из штанов не вытащили или вообще догола не раздели для полной уверенности.

Рейстлин прожил в этой крепости несколько лет. Он никогда прежде не был в темнице — если Карамон был им недоволен и хотел запереть, то запирал в отведённых Рейстлину комнатах, так что тот не особенно и чувствовал себя стеснённым. В конце концов, у него оставались книги.

Впрочем, раньше у Карамона и не было таких причин для недовольства. Он мог позволить себе проявить снисходительную заботу, пока все протесты Рейстлина были лишь на словах, которые Карамон не очень-то слушал. 

Теперь Рейстлин вернулся как пленник, захваченный во время военной операции. Он сам сделал всё, чтобы они с Карамоном стали врагами, и ни о чём не жалел.

Ему просто было очень страшно.

Потому что его брат был бесконечно властен, подвержен гордыне, жесток и чужд всякому милосердию. Он не забывал обид и не прощал никаких покушений на то, что считал принадлежащим ему по праву. А Рейстлина Карамон уж точно считал своим со всеми потрохами — и Рейстлин сбежал от него, чтобы присоединиться к его противникам, и весьма результативно. На два Глаза Дракона результативно. Карамон должен быть чрезвычайно недоволен, настолько, что ни разу не заговорил с братом — ни пока удерживал его полубессознательное тело в седле своего дракона, ни позже, когда приземлился и передал его стражникам. 

Карамон крайне редко считал нужным сдерживать свой темперамент, и обычно это никому ничего хорошего не сулило. Скорее всего, он был в такой ярости, что попросту опасался свернуть Рейстлину шею после первого же обмена репликами, что, конечно, было бы слишком быстро и недостаточно поучительно.

Когда Рейстлин думал, что именно Карамон может счесть достаточно долгим для удовлетворения своей злости и жажды мести, его начинало мутить. Карамон никогда не давал его в обиду, никогда не причинял вреда — словесное унижение не в счёт, — но Рейстлин вдоволь насмотрелся на то, как он склонен обращаться с теми, кем не дорожит. Когда он упрекал Карамона в жестокости, это были не пустые слова. 

И вряд ли после всех событий последних месяцев Карамон всё ещё относит брата к ценным для себя вещам.

На какой-то миг Рейстлин подумал: может, стоило остаться в крепости, засунуть свою гордость и принципы подальше, вовремя помолчать и потерпеть? Признать право Карамона распоряжаться им, принять его желание, позволить себе насладиться телесной близостью с ним. Карамон насмехался бы, конечно, но продолжал бы заботиться о брате, дал бы ему всё, что тот попросил бы — в пределах своей власти, разумеется, — и, если повести себя умно, можно было бы выторговать себе даже некоторое подобие свободы...

От этой мерзостной, подло бьющей в самое больное мысли Рейстлину стало ещё хуже. Он попытался представить себя эдакой помесью пленника с наложником: ложащимся с Карамоном, лживой покорностью и ласковыми речами добивающимся подачек, в то время как тысячи ни в чём не повинных людей погибают, и мир рушится к ногам Всебесцветной — и понял, что ещё немного, и его в самом буквальном смысле стошнит от ужаса и отвращения перед собственной минутной слабостью.

 

Судя по бледному свету, пробивающемуся сквозь крошечный зарешёченный световод, он сидел в этой камере, как минимум, несколько часов, а Карамон так и не нашёл то ли душевного спокойствия, то ли времени заглянуть к брату и прояснить его дальнейшую судьбу. Вполне ожидаемо: Рейстлин мучительно тяготился неопределённостью, и Карамон не мог этого не понимать. Они слишком давно и хорошо знали друг друга. 

Рейстлин мимолётно порадовался, что не будет ценным источником информации для Тёмного Воителя. В свою физическую стойкость он ни секунды не верил, да и брат мгновенно раскусил бы его ложь — но Рейстлин в самом деле понятия не имел, где сейчас Китиара, кве-шу и остальные. Следовало также возблагодарить всех светлых богов за его способность найти себе неприятности где угодно, а также легендарную вороватость кендеров, благодаря которой Глаз Дракона в очередной раз покинул сумку мага незадолго до того, как тот отбился от отряда прямо посреди горящего города.

Так что порадовать Карамона ему нечем, вряд ли он сумеет рассказать что-то, чего Тёмный Воитель сам не знает. В общем смысле это внушало облегчение, в частном — нет, поскольку на слово в его бесполезность едва ли поверят, а пыток Рейстлин разумно боялся — как из-за страха боли и унижения, так и из-за риска остаться калекой, если вообще переживёт этот совершенно, на его взгляд, излишний опыт.

На этой мысли он различил за дверью хорошо знакомые шаги. Затем последовала короткая команда, возня с ключами, и дверь отворилась — мягко, без скрипа. Видимо, тюремщики хорошо следили за петлями.

Карамон пришёл один, (Рейстлин пока не определился, хорошо это для него или плохо), небрежным пинком закрыл за собой дверь — даже не счёл нужным запереть, — опустил на пол лампу с которой, видно, спускался в подземелье, и остановился, подбоченясь и глядя на брата с улыбкой, от вида которой Рейстлин пронзительно пожалел, что давно уже — в целях маскировки — не носит мантию. Её можно было бы натянуть на поднятые колени и спрятаться за ними.

— Здравствуй, дорогой брат! — весело поприветствовал Карамон, взмахнул рукой и чуть покачнулся. «Да он же пьян», — понял Рейстлин. — Передать не могу, как я счастлив вновь приветствовать тебя дома! Поверишь ли — ужасно скучал всё это время, чуть не спился, запивая бражку слезами обиды и горечи. Переживал, как там мой маленький братик, не заболел ли, не попался ли кому на закуску — времена нынче неспокойные, а кто о нём позаботится, без меня-то? Он же такой беспомощный, такой хрупкий, ткни — сломается. Привык к комфорту, книжкам и деликатному обращению!

С каждой фразой Карамон подходил немного ближе, а с последними словами и вовсе склонился над неосознанно съёжившимся на койке Рейстлином. Прорычал:

— И вдруг — какой удар! Мой потеряшка крадёт пару любимых игрушек Госпожи и исчезает прямо у меня из-под носа! А когда я его всё-таки нахожу, он как раз самоотверженно пытается сдохнуть, надышавшись дымом, и — вот что странно! — краденных вещиц при нём почему-то нет...

Рейстлин промолчал.

— Молчишь? — ласково поинтересовался Карамон. От него совсем не пахло алкоголем, зато вблизи Рейстлин разглядел свежую повязку на его кисти и несколько мелких ссадин на лице. — Ничего мне не хочешь сказать? Про нашу милую сестрицу, например? Или про Вечного Человека? Совсем ничего?

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, — сказал Рейстлин. — Иногда.

Карамон изучал его с отстранённым интересом учёного, разглядывающего редкий вид богомола. Он знал, что в только что сказанном не было лжи.

— Ты сбежал, потому что внезапно не смог больше быть рядом с таким ужасным чудовищем? — спросил он с обманчивой мягкостью и протянул руку, легко, почти неощутимо касаясь лица Рейстлина: бровей, висков и скул, переносицы, запекшихся губ и щекотно вздрагивающих ресниц. — Или потому что испугался, что тебе понравится с чудовищем? Ведь тебе понравилось, мне-то можешь не врать.

— Я никогда не хотел оставаться с тобой так долго, — резко ответил Рейстлин. Это не было ответом, и тем более, не было самым разумным ответом, но ему было страшно от того, как быстро его повело от простенькой, невинной ласки. Этот страх был сильнее страха боли и смерти: страх перед собой, не перед чужой злой волей. — Ты удерживал меня силой. Ты всегда пользовался тем, что сильнее.

— Да, — согласился Карамон, продолжая гладить его лицо нежными, тревожащими прикосновениями, словно стремясь запомнить наощупь или боясь разрушить неосторожным жестом. — Потому что я сильнее. И я о тебе заботился. Я, а не наша чокнутая мамаша, не Китиара или твои новые дружки, защищал тебя, лечил тебя, опекал тебя. Я делал для тебя всё; сделал бы и больше, если бы ты умел просить.

Его пальцы переместились на шею Рейстлина, и тот подумал: сейчас он свернёт мне шею и пойдёт обедать. Мысль была напрасной: тело не верило, что досконально знакомые руки, всегда бывшие источником тепла и защиты, могут вдруг причинить настоящий вред.

— Ты слишком любишь, когда мне приходится просить, — сказал Рейстлин, непроизвольно сглотнув. — И слишком любишь отнимать свободу. Видимо, так тебе удобнее заботится — предварительно заперев.

Карамон засмеялся, вот только веселья в этом смехе не было. Он запустил пальцы в полные пепла, спутавшиеся волосы брата, сжал их в кулаке, оттягивая назад, заставляя Рейстлина запрокинуть голову — не резко, но непреклонно.

— Знаешь, братик, — доверительно произнёс Карамон, — мне полжизни все твердят, что от тебя одни проблемы. «Избавься от него, вам не по пути, сразу легче станет», — твердили. Ещё в Утехе засранец-Танис советовал скинуть тебя с валлина и сказать, что так и было. Я, помнится, неплохо пересчитал ему тогда рёбра, а теперь думаю: может, зря? Может, он, да и все остальные правы были? Потому что, знаешь, что мне сказала Госпожа буквально сегодня? «Избавься от него».

«Вот и всё», — подумал Рейстлин. Облизнул пересохшие губы сухим же языком. Сказал:

— Сделай это быстро, — совсем не ощущая стыда за то, что опустился до просьб, не дожидаясь мало-мальского давления.

Вне зависимости от того, что чувствовал раньше или — возможно — продолжал чувствовать теперь Карамон, Такхизис была его божеством, ей он клялся, ей служил — как генерал и как проводник её воли и силы. Её приказы не могли подвергаться сомнению.

Рейстлин закрыл глаза и тут же распахнул их, услышав смех. Карамон отпустил его волосы, сел рядом на край койки. Набросил на плечи брата свой любимый красный плащ, притянул к себе, крепко обнял одной рукой, лениво проведя другой по напряжённому, как струна телу.

— Знаешь, о чём я подумал? — шепнул Карамон на ухо Рейстлину. Тот, только что думавший, что просто не может быть более испуганным и отчаявшимся, понял, что ошибался. — Чтобы ты перестал создавать мне проблемы, тебя совсем не обязательно убивать, правда ведь? — взяв в ладонь замерзшую ступню брата, он немного помял её, разгоняя кровь. Его рука была очень горячей. — Я подрежу тебе сухожилия под коленями, так что ты не сможешь бегать и даже ходить. Только ползать. Думаю, это зрелище здорово меня порадует, потому что я очень обижен на тебя, братишка. Ты ранил меня в самое сердце — если допустить, что оно у меня есть. Но не беспокойся, я ведь всегда о тебе заботился. Я приставлю к тебе пару крепких симпатичных девочек, которые обеспечат любые твои нужды. Я даже книжки твои не сжёг, и ты снова сможешь проводить с ними столько времени, сколько пожелаешь, — аккуратно взяв в руки трясущиеся пальцы Рейстлина, Карамон поднёс их к лицу и неторопливо перецеловал. — Я только переломаю тебе кисти, чтобы ты не творил свои эффектные фокусы, и отрежу твой лживый змеиный язык. После этого ты станешь абсолютно безопасен, и я смогу найти тебя в своей постели каждый раз, как мне этого захочется. А хотеться мне будет частенько, не сомневайся. И ты уже не сможешь сказать «Нет». Ты вообще ничего не сможешь сказать. Ох, что это, неужели слёзы? Да ты плачешь, Рейст! Так и не разучился рыдать из-за чужих слов, как девка?

Рейстлин был не в том состоянии, чтобы отреагировать на финальную издёвку — уж больно красочной и тошнотворной была любовно нарисованная Карамоном картина.

«Ты этого не сделаешь», — хотел сказать он.   
«Не надо», — хотел сказать он.   
«Ты не можешь быть серьёзен, ты знаешь, что я не стану жить калекой, я найду что-нибудь: верёвку, шнур от балдахина, щепку, осколок стекла...»

— Я знаю, — шепнул Карамон, прижимая его к себе и с нескрываемым удовольствием слизывая его слёзы с лица. — Знаю. Поэтому, увы, я предлагаю тебе сделку.

— Не будет никаких сделок, — сипло от беззвучного плача отозвался Рейстлин. — Ты можешь помучить меня некоторое время, но убить можешь только один раз.

— Не такая сделка, — Карамон неохотно выпустил его из объятий; это было неприятно — остаться без его согревающего, надёжного тепла. Плащ он оставил на плечах Рейстлина, даже запахнул получше, и сквозь плотную ткань с меховой опушкой вновь принялся массировать его ступни, на этот раз — всерьёз. — Я устрою тебе побег или обменяю, чтобы ты мог передать Кит и её зверушкам моё предложение союза. С моим положением и возможностями я — идеальный союзник, если вы там и впрямь собрались загнать Королеву в ту яму, откуда она вылезла.

— Почему я должен тебе верить? — спросил Рейстлин, морщась от слишком энергичного массажа ужасно замёрзших ног. — Ты — раб Такхизис и до сих пор верно ей служил.

— Я никому не раб, братик, — без всяких признаков гнева отозвался Карамон. От его горячих рук поднималось болезненное тепло. — И никому, кроме себя, не служу. Ты поверишь мне, потому что знаешь меня. Архисука взялась решать, что мне делать с тобой, а меня такие вмешательства в личные дела ну совсем не устраивают. Так что лучше я помогу сестрёнке, и после нашей неминуемой и кровопролитной победы ты присоединишься ко мне в поисках нового дома. Ты пойдёшь туда, куда я скажу, и останешься со мной столько, сколько я пожелаю: сразу предупреждаю, что это будет «навсегда». И самое прекрасное здесь то, что ты сделаешь всё сам, добровольно и осознанно, потому что ты слишком светел и склонен к самопожертвованию, а ещё потому что никто не даст тебе другого такого роскошного повода сдаться мне. 

Рейстлин мрачно молчал, кусая губы. Он был голоден, замёрз, устал от волнений и страхов, у него просто не было сил отражать сыплющиеся на него удары судьбы, но это сейчас и не было важно.

Важно было, что Карамон прав в одном: никто другой и в самом деле не сделает им такого предложения. Пусть даже это значит, что сам он никогда не избавится от Карамона.

— Хорошо, — сказал Рейстлин тихо. — Я согласен.

— Естественно, ты согласен, — самодовольно отозвался Карамон, но в первый раз за этот вечер его улыбка была искренней.

Бинты на его руке расцветали свежим красным.


End file.
